barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Movin' and Groovin' / Let's Pretend with Barney (Standard Version)
2004 for 2009 Opening Previews * Lions Gate Entertainment FBI Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) * Lions Gate Entertainment Logo (2005-2013) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 58 * Part 1: Barney's Movin' and Groovin' Intro * Part 2: BMAG - Chapter 1 * Part 3: The Clapping Song (2004 Version) * Part 4: BMAG - Chapter 2 * Part 5: If You're Happy and You Know It (2004 Version) * Part 6: BMAG - Chapter 3 * Part 7: Music is for Everyone (2004 Version) * Part 8: BMAG - Chapter 4 * Part 9: The Marching Song (2004 Version) * Part 10: BMAG - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (2004 Version) * Part 12: BMAG - Chapter 6 * Part 13: Our Friend Barney Had a Band (2004 Version) * Part 14: BMAG - Chapter 7 * Part 15: The Gaggle Giggle Wiggle Dance (2004 Version) * Part 16: BMAG - Chapter 8 * Part 17: The Duckies Do (2004 Version) * Part 18: BMAG - Chapter 9 * Part 19: The Dino Dance (2004 Version) * Part 20: BMAG - Chapter 10 * Part 21: Run Run in One Place (2004 Version) * Part 22: BMAG - Chapter 11 * Part 23: Move Your Body (2004 Version) * Part 24: BMAG - Chapter 12 * Part 25: Looby Loo (2004 Version) * Part 26: BMAG - Chapter 13 * Part 27: I Love You (2004 Version) * Part 28: BMAG - Chapter 14 * Part 29: Barney's Movin' and Groovin' Credits * Part 30: Let's Pretend with Barney Intro * Part 31: LPWB - Chapter 1 * Part 32: The Airplane Song (2004 Version) * Part 33: LPWB - Chapter 2 * Part 34: It's a Wonderful World of Shapes (2004 Version) * Part 35: LPWB - Chapter 3 * Part 36: What Shall We Make Today (2004 Version) * Part 37: LPWB - Chapter 4 * Part 38: A Big Parade of Costumes (2004 Version) * Part 39: LPWB - Chapter 5 * Part 40: A Silly Hat (2004 Version) * Part 41: LPWB - Chapter 6 * Part 42: The Airplane Song (Reprise, 2004 Version) * Part 43: LPWB - Chapter 7 * Part 44: If All the Raindrops (2004 Version) * Part 45: LPWB - Chapter 8 * Part 46: That's What an Island Is (2004 Version) * Part 47: LPWB - Chapter 9 * Part 48: I Can Be Anything (2004 Version) * Part 49: LPWB - Chapter 10 * Part 50: Row Row Row Your Boat (2004 Version) * Part 51: LPWB - Chapter 11 * Part 52: Mr Sun (2004 Version) * Part 53: LPWB - Chapter 12 * Part 54: A Hunting We Will Go (2004 Version) * Part 55: LPWB - Chapter 13 * Part 56: I Love You (2004 Version) * Part 57: LPWB - Chapter 14 * Part 58 and Final Part: Let's Pretend with Barney Credits Coming Soon on YouTube!! Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Lions Gate Entertainment Logo (2005-2013) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) Episodes * Movin' and Groovin' * Let's Pretend with Barney (2004)